


Sleepy Hawke

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Love In Kirkwall, Of All Places [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol Referenced, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy confessions, Snarky Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adria Hawke gets sleepy after sex, and on one particular night, she accidentally tells Fenris she is going to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah! Finally got some inspiration (thank you Tumblr) to write about these two dorks! Fenris is my absolute favorite DA character and I always want to write more of him but I lacked the inspiration. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you! :)

His blunt fingernails dragged over her scalp, gently working out little knots in her raven hair. She had a content smile on her face, one that only the haze of sex could bring. Her breathing was steady at this point, but the thin layer of sweat that had transpired on her skin had yet to completely dry. Her lean body was on top of his, laying comfortably in his heat. “Is this going to become a normal occurrence, Adria?” He hummed gently, his fingers halting briefly at the base of her head.

She took a deep breath and shifted on his chest, gently running her nose along the curve of his collar bone. “Which part?” She whispered before lifting her face to look at him directly. Her eyes were relaxed and happy, the corner of her lips were turned up ever so slightly. She brushed some stray white hair out of his face before pushing it back behind his pointed ears. They twitched at the contact, causing an absentminded giggle to form in her throat.

He cupped her cheek, tenderly smoothing his thumb over the sharp raise of her cheek bone. “It is good to know how to cure the case of alluded sleep.” He added, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat. As if to prove his point, her eyes closed slowly, remaining closed for a few seconds before slowly opening halfway. Sex was a draining activity, he admitted, but to fall asleep every time? Hawke truly felt the pressure of everyone in this wretched place. He hated what it did to her, but at least he was there to assist in whatever way she deemed worthy.

“ _Oh ha-ha,_ ” she mocked gently, rolling off his chest and onto the mattress. She buried herself in the covers, turning towards him and snuggling close as she usually did before bed. A large yawn gripped her, incapacitating her next words for a few seconds more, but a few seconds not enough to halt them all together. “You mock me now, but one day I'm going to marry your cute ass.”

His eyes widened, completely caught off guard by her sleepy confession - or was it a vow? Red rose to his cheeks as his ears slowly flattened against his skull. His mind started racing as adrenaline pumped through his system - such a promise was foolish to make to someone such as him. “Hawke-!” he started, completely shell-shocked. He was about to roll over and bolt when he suddenly felt her soft, toned leg wrap around his thigh and pull his body inward. Her arms snaked around his taut waist and yanked him into her chest, snuggling him close and keeping him in place.

He was awake for a good twenty minutes after, the vow swimming around in his head like a fish he couldn't quite catch. Her fingers had subconsciously traced the brandings that branched up his back, a ritual she had conjured up in hopes it would sooth his pain. It helped him, and usually it would calm his nerves enough to whisk him off to sleep, but he was too on edge for it to work now. He swallowed hard, attempting to persuade himself that it was simply a confession of a sleepy Hawke, something equivalent to a drunk statement. He let out a shaky breath before tilting his face down so his nose was pointed towards her lips. She snuggled closer to him, her breathing calmed and shallow. He studied her breaths, adopting them as his own in order to finally catch some sleep.

* * *

 

She was tapping his nose, gently stroking the flat bridge with a smile on her face. “Fenris . . .” she purred gently as her fingers wrapped gently around his chin. She tilted his face slightly before softly kissing his lips. Fenris wasn't quite use to surprise physical contact yet so Hawke had to be careful not to startle him.

His eyes opened quickly and he pulled away but paused in his retreat when her face connected to his memories. A small smile pulled his lips until he remembered the comment she made last night. It was something he had hoped to forget, but there it was, right in the center of his mind. “Adria, I have a - _uh_ \- you said something last night that . . .” He couldn't seem to find the right words.

Hawke was taken aback by this sudden reveal. There were a million things she could have said that would have frightened him. The fact that he, the most articulate person she knew, was at a loss for words? It was a bad sign. She needed to stop this before he panicked, “Did I - _oh no_ . . .” she quickly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing short strands out of her eyes. It was a nervous habit, “Did I propose to you?”

Fenris rolled out of bed, his eyes wide awake and panicking. He grabbed his leather leggings and quickly slipped into them, almost tripping backwards as he did so. “Y- yes you did, Hawke.” He grumbled, red staining his cheeks as his flustered state returned from last night. His ears were angled backwards, betraying the tight control he had over his obvious fear.

She crawled towards him, tangling herself in the blankets. She attempted to stand from the bed to stop him from leaving, but the sheet coiled around her ankle and kept her firmly in place. She almost fell forward, her hand flailed as she tried to save herself. A strong hand wrapped under her shoulder and held her in place. He quickly lifted - almost threw - her backwards and back onto the bed. She huffed angrily, “I was half asleep, Fenris! It wasn't like I was serious!”

He grunted lowly, his eyes still wide. He tilted his head downwards, letting his white hair obscure his features. “Am I _not_ marriage material?” he pushed, immediately kicking himself for making this about him. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eye quickly glancing to the red fabric wrapped tightly around his wrist. Why was he so upset over this?

She reached for his tunic and slipped it over her slim form, creating a decency for herself. If he was going to run out, she at least would get to keep his shirt. “If I didn't think you marriage material, I wouldn't have proposed in the first place!” she bit back, suddenly confused at what they were arguing. Did he want to get married or not? She shook her head furiously, getting back to the original point, “Hold on Fenris - I wasn't proposing. No one is getting married! At least not today - it's only a matter of time before Varric wakes up after a drunk night married to Isabela . . .” she muttered the last part to herself, but Fenris caught it.

The elf chuckled lightly, unable to hide his smile. His arms slowly uncrossed as his ears leveled to their normal standing point. “If anyone is going to end up married to Varric, it will be you. I worry about your drunk adventures sometimes. Last time you returned with a pet goat named Meridith. You claimed Varric won it at an auction and gave it to us as a _'reconciliation'_ gift.” He dropped his smile after a few moments, a sigh brushed past his lips as he took a seat on the mattress next to her.

She laughed at his story, that night was a complete haze to her. However, when his smile disappeared, she realized that he was indeed freaked out by her words last night. When he sat, she crawled back across the bed and straddled his lap, wanting to look at him when she spoke. She felt his rough hands lock on the small of her back automatically, holding her up. She cupped his cheeks, keeping him steady, “In all seriousness, I wasn't proposing marriage, but I'm also not against it, should the idea ever arise. I just got you back, Fenris, I am not going to rush anything between us. We go at your pace, nothing more, nothing less.”

He was quiet for a few moments before he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, “I did not mean to discourage you, Adria. You mean everything to me, and with surrender comes fears. I apologize.” The words were not meant to be cutting. He truly felt as if this woman claimed his soul, and in order to show her love, he had to surrender his walls that protected him. She knew this, and if she did not, he wanted to let her know in the only way he knew how. Giving her all of him was difficult, but never impossible. He kissed her nose before pressing their foreheads together, his voice dropped to a whisper, “I am yours.”

She smiled sweetly, pecking his lips before leaning back to look in his eyes, “I know.”


End file.
